


Can't

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Basically me last time I tried to do a genocide run, ISDK, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't even know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks. Just warning you now.

Chara moved quickly, too quickly for Sans's liking. They hadn't taken a single hit yet, and it'd been 5 minutes, at least! Suddenly, the kid stopped, not moving. It was their turn, but they weren't doing anything. Suddenly, they said, "Sans? What... Where... Why am I back here? Did- did I...?" Sans stood still, wary of them. Why were they acting like this, pretending to be Frisk? "Sans? Are we in a battle?" They ask. "Stop with the games Chara! Stop pretending to be Frisk! I'm not a fucking idiot!" Sans yells. They flinch when Sans yells. "Sans... It really is me..." They say, their voice shaking. "STOP IT! YOU ALREADY FUCKING KILLED EVERYONE, STOP PRETENDING TO BE FRISK!" Sans yells again. Frisk starts shaking. "W-what? Everyone's... dead?" They say, starting to cry. Sans stood there for a minute, trying to understand. Why was Chara still trying to trick him? Then it hit him. It really WAS Frisk. Somehow, someway, they had managed to get control again. He stood there for about half a heartbeat more before racing towards Frisk and hugging him. Sans and Frisk stayed like that for a while, Sans holding Frisk while they cried into Sans's shirt. After a while, Frisk fell asleep, exhausted from crying. Sans smiled sadly at the child before finally crying himself. After he'd cried himself out, he stood up, being careful not to drop them, and teleported to his house. Tired, Sans laid down on the couch, and still holding Frisk, fell asleep.  
"SANS YOU LAZYBONES! GET UP!" Papyrus yelled. Sans made a noise of protest, and buried his face in his pillows. Papyrus always yelled at him- Wait. Pap was dead. What...? Oh. The kid musta woke up before him and reset. He smilied, really smiled. The kid was gonna save them all again. They were gonna save them all- And maybe this time, for good.

**Author's Note:**

> Gaster has a message for you, Sans, and AO3 kindly translated it for us.
> 
> "Stay strong my child- do not loose hope. They will save us all. Take good care of Papyrus when you get aboveground, okay? I love you."


End file.
